Demoman
The Demoman (A.K.A. Tavish DeGroot) is the difficult-but-devastating master of explosives. His strength is slightly weaker than a Soldier, but alot more powerful than most classes due to his firepower. Team Fortress 2 Voice Actor: Gary Schwartz Class #: 4 Category: Defense Health: 175 (Medium) Speed: Medium-slow Attack: Very High Defense: Medium Equipment: Grenade Launcher, Sticky Bomb Launcher, Bottle,"Scottish Resistance" Sticky Bomb Launcher, "Chargin' Targe" shield, "Eyelander" Claymore Special Abilities: All-Explosives Arsenal; Remote-Triggered Bombs; Bomb-Jumping. The Demoman (Travish DeGroot) is easily identified in Team Fortress 2 by his team-colored Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) suit, skull-cap, and eyepatch. The Demoman is equipped with two grenade launchers: one which fires 'dumbfire' bouncing pipebomb-like explosives, and a second that fires spiny sticky bombs. His melee weapon appears to be a half-finished bottle of Scotch, Whiskey of rum, which the Demoman calls his "Bottle o' Scrumpy". In the Valve promotional video, Meet the Demoman, the Demoman states that he is a "black, scottish cyclops" with a certain amount of despair. The Demoman can 'Bomb-Jump' in a way similar to the Soldier's Rocket Jump. A Demoman simply fires a Sticky Bomb into the ground, runs towards it, and just as they pass it, detonate it while jumping. If timed correctly, the resulting explosion will catapult the Demoman up and forward. Quotes *"FREEDOM!!!" *"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE!!!! Aye." *"I HAD ME GOOD EYE ON YE THE WHOLE TIME!" *"Bloody hell." *"Thankfully I already don't remember this." *"Oh, I've really hit rock bottom!" *"Ooo they have to glue you back together,' '''in hell"(dominating any class with sticky og grenade-launcher) Equipment * Grenade Launcher - A six-cylinder standard-issue grenade launcher (however only holds four charges) which fires pill-shaped explosive charges. These charges blink brightly in the Demoman's team color, and explode on contact with an enemy or sentry gun, as long as it is still moving through the air. If they do not explode on contact, they detonate automatically shortly after being launched. * Sticky Bomb Launcher - A more compact, drum-fed launcher that fires spiny, team-colored 'Sticky Bombs'. As their name implies, the Sticky Bombs 'stick' to whatever surface they hit (not including enemies or Engineer buildings). The Sticky Bombs themselves should be noted as a weapon because they do not explode automatically. Instead, they are remotely-triggered by pressing the 'Alt-Fire' key (Right-click on PC, Left Trigger on Xbox 360, and primarily L2 on the PS3) These are designed for blocking key entry points, either by destroying enemies foolish enough to walk past/through them, or by forcing them to hesitate, buying the Demoman precious time for back-up to arrive. * Bottle - The Demoman's "Scrumpy" bottle is usually reserved as a last-resort weapon, when their sticky bombs have been side-stepped and the enemy is too close to risk using the grenade launcher. On a critical hit, the bottle shatters, but aside from this, there is no benefit to breaking the Demoman's Bottle, only a humorous taunt when the Demoman drinks from it and recieves no liquid. When used in conjunction with the "Chargin' Targe" shield, you can easily get a critical hit with the bottle not to mention making it easy to hit fast moving targets like Scouts. * "Scottish Resistance" (SR) - This is an unlockable upgrade to the Sticky Bomb launcher. It can place up to 16 stickies without exploding. Also it has a unique feature as you can only detonate bombs that are in your line of sight, which is both a blessing and a curse. The SR also has the capability to destroy enemy stickies, which is proves to be more effecient at disabling them when compared to the Compression Blast the Pyro uses. To balance it out in-game, the SR has a slightly slower prime rate. * "Chargin' Targe" - The Targe is a part of the unlockable Close Combat Kit mentioned on the Team Fortress 2 site during the "WAR!" update. The Targe will replace the Sticky Bomb Launcher when it is equiped. When equipped, the targe will give you 50% fire damage resistance and 65% blast damage resistance. It also allows you to charge your opponents to deal massive damage, especially at point blank range when used in conjunction with the bottle or the "Eyelander". Custom sound modes can even make it sound like a charging Charger, a type of Special Infected from another game by Valve called Left 4 Dead 2. * "Eyelander" - The "Eyelander" is a longsword with a bloodstained blade, most likely a Scottish Claymore. It is the second half of the Close Combat Kit. This sword will replace the "Scrumpy" bottle. The sword is capable of decapitating opponents within melee distance. When equiped, the Demoman will lose 25 HP, making them just as vulnerable as a Medic. For every killing blow, the Eyelander will instantly decapitate the target, which will make the Demoman more healthy and will give the Demoman a boost in speed. The sword will give its full health and speed boost when 4 heads have been collected. Unfortunately for every blow that doesn't get a kill, the Demoman's maximum HP will be slightly decreased. It is best used in conjunction with the Chargin' Targe. General Tactics As a Demoman, you are not meant to be the most offensive class of them all. Rather, you are meant for area denial. Blocking off areas, corridors or passways so the enemy might think twice of heading there. You are very successful at blocking off areas such as control points, intel or simply a passway. However, on the offense, it's wise to have your mates with you. Your grenade launcher can force enemies to retreat and your sticky bombs make extremely good anti-Sentry bombs if you know how to use them. '''Do's:' -You can let your sticky bombs explode even if you are not wielding your sticky bomb launcher. Use this to your advantage. -Hear "sentry ahead"? Go for it, you can take out a level 3 sentry with all of your grenades. Or with three to four of your stickies. Just strafe back and forth around the corner to minimize damage taken and detonate your stickies before they are destroyed by enemy bullets. -Use your bottle if they are too close! Nothing is as annoying as being at low health and then finishing yourself off because of some Scout standing right infront of your grenade launcher and take a hit. And the blast takes you with it. -Set your stickies at points they are not easily spotted. This means walls, just around corners, ceilings, about everywhere where people won't look. It's an easy technique that'll keep them from entering your team's side of the map. UPDATE: -When using the "Scottish Resistance", be aware that the only deployed bombs that will explode are those in your field of view. This can be used to your advantage. -When using the "EyeLander" you will be able to deliver heavy damage, especially when used in conjunction with the "Chargin' Targe". Do not's: -Stick around a useless point where no enemy will ever come. Sure you might be defending, but from who or what? -Detonate your stickies too early. Having a sticky that just has been fired being blown up in your face, just isn't wise. -Play Artillery. Sure it might be fun, but you're just wasting time and ammo, thus not contributing to the team. -Rush out on your own. You're not the slowest, nor the fastest, but you only have a bottle if you're in close quarters. So try to have a mate covering for you. After all, whoever heard of a game called just "Fortress 2"? General Tips: -Remember your bottle! Don't forget you have a melee weapon at your disposal. -Leave bomb jumping to the professionals. Having your health halved because you overcharged a bomb jump and then having it halved again because you took fall damage, just isn't wise. Learn the necessary quantity to correctly perform the jump and you'll preserve your health better as well as keep your advantages close. -Try to stay out of fire, but keep your good eye on your bombs. Being shot and killed and hearing "The point is being contested" in spawn can be frustrating, especially since you hid those eight bombs so well. Team Fortress Classic The demoman in Team Fortress Classic is slightly different from his TF2 counterpart... * The primary grenade launcher has a six round magazine, not a four round magazine. * The TFC Demoman's secondary weapon is a pipebomb launcher * The pipes do not stick to a surface and the launcher shares ammo with the regular grenade launcher. * In TFC the Demoman is given a single barrel shotgun for a support. The demoman still plays very similarly to a TF2 demoman despite these differences. The player can still pipe jump and is a useful area denial class. He is given 4 frag grenades and 2 MIRV grenades which explode once, and then again for extra damage. The Demo's pipes can push friendly classes away (assuming friendly fire is off). This allows the Demoman to assist his teammates to reach high places. Another ability is placing detpacks for teammates to get to the enemies flag or deactivate security, such cases include Crossover 2 and Ravinel. When trying to kill an enemy it is almost impossble unless you place it in an area of a highly used enemy route. The Team Fortress Classic Demoman Plays Almost the same as the Quake TF mod as they have most of the same stuff and they play in the same plan. Tips *Use your launcher. Your main weapon is your grenade/pipebomb launcher. It has two modes, grenade and pipebomb. In grenade mode it lobs grenades that explode on contact with enemies. If the grenades don't hit anything they explode after a couple of seconds. In pipebomb mode, the launcher lobs pipebombs. These are simply grenades that don't explode on contact. Instead, you remotely detonate them at any time by hitting your "Use Special Skill" key. These are great for setting traps! *Don't use too many pipebombs. You can have too many pipebombs lying around at once. If you reach your limit, your oldest pipebomb will automatically explode when you lob another one. Pipebombs will explode after they've lain there for a couple of minutes, but you'll rarely have to worry about this. Also, your pipebombs are rigged to your heartbeat, so when you die, all your pipebombs explode. It's not uncommon to see them blow up the same guy who just killed you. *Reload regularly. Your grenade/pipebomb launcher can only hold 6 grenades at a time, so when it's empty, you're in trouble. You can reload at any time by hitting your "Reload" key, so whenever you've got a moment, throw a few grenades into your launcher. Smart enemies will be counting the number of times you've fired, and they'll try and attack you when they think you're empty. Reload before you run out, and you can give them a nice surprise when they charge you. *Clear rooms with your grenades. No other class carries as powerful grenades as you do, let alone as many. Your MIRV grenades explode into smaller grenades which then explode again, killing anyone and everyone near them. These are great for clearing entire rooms. If you know there are enemies ahead, throw a few grenades in and watch them come running out. *Get up close and personal. All your weaponry is powerful at close range, but none of it is very useful at long range. Avoid having fights with enemy classes that are dangerous at long range, like the Sniper and Soldier. Either charge them, dodging as you go, or retreat behind cover and hope they come to you. Wherever possible, fight in enclosed areas where they can't avoid getting hit by the explosions from your grenades. *Use your detpack to open new pathways. Some TFC maps have specific obstructions that can only be destroyed by a detpack. These will be identified in the map Briefing screen. There are 3 different "Set Detpack" keys to allow you to set the timer on the detpack. Place a detpack in front of the obstruction by pressing your "Set 5 Second Detpack" (M by default) key. You must hold down the "Set 5 second Detpack" key for 4 seconds to place the detpack, during which time you'll be unable to move or shoot. If your enemies are smart, they're going to try and kill you during this time, so you might need to get a teammate to escort you. You can stop setting the detpack at any time by releasing your "Set 5 second Detpack" key, at which point you'll pick up the detpack and be able to move again. You can only carry 1 detpack at a time. *Learn to pipebomb jump. Pipebomb jumping is a crude method of gaining access to areas you can't get to normally. Throw a pipebomb out, then go and stand on it. Press your "Jump" key and your "Use Special Skill" key at the same time. This will cause you to jump and detonate the pipebomb simultaneously. The pipebomb's explosion will do a fair amount of damage to you, and propel you up into the air. It takes some practice, but once you've got it, you'll be able to get to places you couldn't before, like up into the middle of the enemy sniper positions. Quake TF Mod Demoman Unless you've got a really good reason to, do NOT set detpacks near your base. You're likely to piss off a lot of teammates, since you've just taken away their armor. (It's also extremely dangerous to do if there's lava in a level ... I hate taking a lava bath in Havoc because my team's Demomen were being really inconsiderate) Anyway, remember that you have a lot of other toys ... the detpack isn't your only weapon. Don't be cheap and use them constantly. As for the MIRV grenandes, you don't have to use them sparingly as you have to do with other classes (The Hwguy only starts out with one). Scatter them around in the enemy base, throw them behind you as you run, toss a few right before you die, and bounce them into corners or hallways where you think the enemy lurks! They're also the weapon of choice against Sentries. However, you've got to be close enough to throw them in order to be effective. Pipebombs are another handy item, surprisingly underused. They're great for defense, obviously. Set a few in the entrance to your base (be sure to space them out) and watch the enemy fly through the air! Also, I've started to use them when attacking too. "Pipebomb jump" into new areas. Throw them around and try luring your opponents over them. You won't believe how effective this is. Keep in mind, however, that each team only can have a limited number of pipebombs present in the game at any given time. It's probably a good idea to check to see if there's a Demoman guarding your flag with pipebombs before you start using your own. Flag defense should come first, and it wouldn't be very good disrupting your own defense by overusing them yourself. Finally, we have the "regular grenade launcher". Be careful with this toy, though. It probably causes more suicides than the rocket launcher. Obviously its not a good idea to launch grenades in the direction you're running in. I primarily use it as an anti-chase weapon, by firing it to the side or the back. Boucing grenades off a low ceiling onto your foes also works. Also, its great to rain grenades on the heads of enemies, or lob them onto balconies where Snipers hide out. If you are about to launch a grenade at some unsuspecting enemy, it's a good idea to drop a few grenades around them instead of trying for a direct hit. A direct hit is more likely to damage the enemy and will launch them to a new location, where you'd have to adjust and fire again. Two or three grenades right by the enemy, however, will kill them from the blast range, and you won't have the worries of having to readjust. Watch how your grenades bounce around and use this to your advantage. Category:Classes Category:Team_Fortress_Games